navenfandomcom-20200215-history
Pontuando algumas questões do texto “O nativo relativo” de Eduardo Viveiros de Castro
Mas antes, algumas citações: “O antropólogo é alguém que discorre sobre o discurso de um nativo ... O essencial é que o discurso do antropólogo (o observador) estabeleça uma certa relação com o discurso do nativo (o observado). Essa relação é uma relação de sentido, ou, uma relação de conhecimento. Mas o conhecimento antropológico é imediatamente uma relação social, pois é o efeito das relações que constituem reciprocamente o sujeito que conhece e o sujeito que ele conhece, e a causa de uma transformação na constituição relacional de ambos.” “O conhecimento não é uma relação entre uma substância-sujeito e uma substância objeto, mas uma relação entre duas relações, das quais uma está no domínio do objeto e a outra no domínio do sujeito... a relação entre duas relações é ela própria uma relação”. (Simondon, 1995, in Viveiros de Castro, nota 4)”. A partir dessas considerações do Viveiros de Castro, pontuei algumas questões que, acredito, fundamentam os textos que estamos lendo. Aí vão: “Como produzir uma perspectiva teórico-conceitual não dualista com um aparato conceitual dualista?”. Penso que um dos objetivos desses autores (Viveiros, Strathern, Latour e outros) é construir (ou solidificar o uso de) um aparato conceitual que reconfigure a antropologia, usando para isso conceitos que superem concepções dualistas do mundo, p.ex.: rede: dialética* parte-todo simetria: dialética* nós-eles (relações de poder) multiplicidade ou multinaturalismo ou multiperspectivismo: dialética* natureza-cultura relação: dialética* indivíduo-estrutura Também problematizam uma questão metodológica fundamental da disciplina: a noção de que a exterioridade (ser de outro lugar) implica superioridade, pois muitas vezes o antropólogo afirma sua “autoridade etnográfica” (prostituindo o conceito Cliffordiano), não só por ter “estado lá”, mas também por “não pertencer ao lá”, vide todas as exigências e recursos textuais usados para se “estranhar o familiar”. A questão é que nesse exercício de distanciamento jaz uma perspectiva de que a exterioridade, somada ao grau de conhecimento científico detido pelo pesquisador, possibilita que ele compreenda (melhor que os nativos) as relações, ou instituições, ou a cultura ou ainda o funcionamento do grupo analisado. “Que papel desempenha o conhecimento (que é relação) nas relações sociais?” Segundo Viveiros, numa perspectiva em que os antropólogos são sujeitos produtores de conhecimento e os nativos são objetos do conhecimento, a relação estabelecida é de assimetria. Devemos então reconhecer o nativo enquanto “sujeito outro” para transformarmos a “igualdade de fato” em “igualdade de direito”., i.e., para aceitarmos o discurso nativo como detentor de sentido do seu próprio sentido e não mero reprodutor desse sentido. Desse modo poderemos caminhar em direção a uma relação simétrica de produção de conhecimento. Mas enfim, como fazer isso? 1) Não tomar os pressupostos antropológicos como estruturantes. Percebê-los como um modo de descrição, bem como o pensamento nativo. 2) ter em conta que “a simetria não cancela a diferença, pois a reciprocidade virtual de perspectivas em que se pensa aqui não é nenhuma ‘fusão de horizontes’. Em suma, somos todos antropólogos, mas ninguém é antropólogo do mesmo jeito...” Assim, temos uma concepção de antropologia que, nos termos de Viveiros de Castro, supõe: “uma idéia do conhecimento antropológico como envolvendo a pressuposição fundamental de que os procedimentos que caracterizam a investigação são conceitualmente da mesma ordem que os procedimentos investigados, tal equivalência no plano dos procedimentos, sublinhe-se, supõe e produz uma não-equivalência radical de tudo o mais ... o que a antropologia, nesse caso, põe em relação são problemas diferentes, não um problema único (natural) e suas diferentes soluções (culturais). A arte da antropologia ... é a arte de determinar os problemas postos por cada cultura não a de achar soluções para os problemas postos pela nossa”. Ou seja, não se trata de propor uma interpretação do pensamento nativo nos termos do antropólogo, mas de realizar uma experimentação com ele, e portanto com o nosso pensamento. Essas questões que pontuei do texto do Viveiros de Castro me fizeram lembrar de um outro texto da Strathern que espero que possamos discutir em breve: “The ethnographic effect I e II (isso mesmo, são dois textos na verdade). Como está claro no título, o que Strathern analisa nesse artigo são os desdobramentos e complexidades postos pela tarefa etnográfica. Resumindo e muito a história, há uma questão que perpassa todo o texto (pelo menos essa foi a minha impressão)que é: “Como podemos descrever melhor o ato de que toda descrição só existe em relação com outras e produzem efeitos umas sobre as outras?” ou seja, o que ela se propõe a pensar é sobre a relação etnográfica (que é uma relação de mediação cultural, ou melhor, que é uma relação de descrição através de descrições) e seus efeitos tanto sobre a análise antropológica quanto nas relações de conhecimento que se seguirão após. Do mesmo modo que Viveiros (ou melhor, o Viveiros que fez do mesmo modo que ela) Strathern sugere uma teoria perspectivista da descrição, ou seja, ela propõe que se vá alternando as perspectivas dentro do texto, como p.ex., no texto que lemos - “the limits of auto-anthropology”- em que ela expõe o conceito de exploração para os Hagen e para os “Elmdon villagers”, tendo como objetivo pensar sobre possíveis conseqüências do trabalho etnográfico “lá” e “aqui”. Ao contrário do que Orlando sugeriu, não acho que esta inserção tenha sido meramente a título de exemplificação, pois ela incorpora ambos os conceitos as suas reflexões e não os utiliza apenas para corroborar o que já havia dito. Enfim, retornando a questão da “troca de perspectivas”: pelo que entendi, não acho que esta troca representa uma síntese de perspectivas (uma superação do eu-outro, englobante da relação). Acho que o que Strathern e Viveiros propõem é uma eternização da alternância de perspectivas, nesse sentido em que o “conceito outro” seja incorporado a reflexão antropológica. Assim, essa troca estabelece conexão (bem como o conceito de troca para Mauss liga, estabelece relações e não as sintetiza).